


What A Day(s)

by Jun_S_Kay



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, Jack turns 8, M/M, personal assistant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_S_Kay/pseuds/Jun_S_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an experiment goes wrong, and Handsome Jack turns 8, and PA Rhys (27) has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're like...5

# Chapter 1 | You're like... 5

 

Rhys can expect many things whenever he has to return to Handsome Jack’s office. Dead bodies, strangling in action, broken furniture, destroyed test dummies, or frightened employees of Hyperion. Exactly none of these is what he saw.          

            “Jack?” He called out, two hot cups of coffee in his hands, and files tucked between his side, and arm.

No reply.

Rhys called again, walking further into the office. He looked around, but saw no one. He decided to put the cups of coffee down on the CEO’s desk. The PA activated his brand new bionic arm, and checked his boss’ agenda for any reason the man might not be in his office. It didn’t mean that Jack would necessarily follow the schedule, but it was about 20% accurate. Nothing was planned for this very moment.

A frown quickly found its way on Rhys’ face; The man was a workaholic, so unless he was passed out somewhere, he would be here. He hadn’t received a highly distressed call from the man’s daughter, so he could rule his ‘passed out’ theory out.

He took a sip of his coffee, incredibly sweet, and laced with sugar. He hummed, pleased with the taste. “The new guy is amazing.” He praised, and walked to his own desk.

Everyday he would look between Jack’s desk, and his own, and everyday he swore that the man was compensating for _something_. He ran his fingers over the grooves in his brown wooden desk, and looked back at the fancy desk that hid many technological features. “ _Definitely_ compensating for something.” He allowed himself to huff a laugh, and took another sip of his coffee.

            “What was that, cupcake?” A _very strange_ voice said from behind him.

Though Rhys didn’t exactly register the voice to belong to Jack, he also knew goddamn well that no other person would be allowed access to the office. He turned around, huffing a nervous laugh. “N-Nothing, sir, ha ha.”

The trembling smile on his face slowly faded when he saw no one. He held his cup of coffee with both hands, turning his head. “H-Handsome Jack, sir?” He tried to swallow a lump stuck in his throat.

            “Down here, kiddo.” That peculiar voice sounded again.

The PA looked down. His mouth gaped open, and his fingers loosened their deadly grasp on the coffee cup, until the carton thing fell to the ground, spilling the more-milk-than-coffee on the expensive floor.

Before him stood Handsome Jack-ish. His hair did not have that familiar grey streak. His mask was nowhere to be found, neither was the famous scar, and the usual clothing he wore was exchanged for that horrifying yellow Hyperion jumper, only. Two small hands clutched the ugly thing tightly, and Rhys guessed that the kid tried to look intimidating with his brows furrowed.

            “…Jack...?” The PA gasped, the word barely slipping over his lips.

            “Stop gaping at me, kiddo. What’s your problem?”

            “You’re like…five, Jack.” Rhys slowly brought a hand up to cover the bubbling laughter that threatened to be heard.

            “Eight.” Jack pouted. _He pouted._

It took him a moment, before composing himself. The man – kid – pouted, this was the best day of his life, and he would be sure to remember that for later use. “Okay. Okay. You’re eight, got it. Noted in my head, and…” Rhys huffed another laugh. “H- How did this happen?”

            “Well…” The child started walking, and talking. “I ordered R&D to create _something_ , didn’t fuckin’ care what, to make me a bit younger. ‘Cause you can hardly go running around Pandora when you’re ninety!” He stood on his tiptoes to get his coffee from his desk. “Start now, and they _may_ have it done in time, right?” He took a sip, and stopped talking.

His PA watched his face contort in disgust, and then drop the mug. “The fuck?!” Jack stuck his tongue out, rubbing the back of his hand over it, in an attempt to erase the taste. “Who made this coffee?! I’ll airlock the idiot!”

            “Jack, it’s your usual coffee. They can’t really mess up black coffee.”

            “Well, they messed it up! It’s gross! My tongue is burned, too!” And back was the pout.

Rhys gave a pitiful smile, and crouched down in front of his boss. “Stick out your tongue.”

Jack gave him an angry look. Who did the kid think he was? Commanding him like that? He’s his boss! “No.”

            “Jack—”

            “Sir.” The eight-year-old corrected.

            “Sir. I need to know if you actually burned your tongue.”

            “Fuck you.”

The cybernetic man groaned, conflicted with what to do. Rhys loved kids, and he always wanted to help, but at the same time he was terrified of being strangled. “Please.”

            “I like it when you beg, pumpkin, but no. Tongue stays in my mou—”

Rhys had grabbed his tongue, the muscle pinched between thumb, and index finger. He pulled it out, slightly, and inspected the muscle. Despite it being a little redder than usual, he was certain it was going to be okay. “Maybe you should drink some milk. Helps against burns.” He mumbled, and let his boss’ tongue go.

Jack was utterly silent. _Never_ had people defied him, not since he became CEO anyway. He should airlock the stupid PA. A frown slowly formed on his small face, and he balled those little hands in tighter fists. He watched Rhys pace around his office, talking to someone on his ECHO comm.

            “Listen. Vaughn… Vaughn! I just need kid’s clothes.” A pause. “I don’t think I’ll live if I tell you the reason.”

The CEO snorted, and walked closer to the man who now looked like a tree. He glared up at the ECHO comm, unable to see what was displayed. Vaughn was that bulky guy, right? Muscle freak? Yeah, that was him. The 8-year-old stiffened when Rhys absentmindedly patted his head.

            “The what? T-the _Yellow_ Dog Fashion Station? Really? That’s a thing?” He huffed a laugh. “Okay, fine. Thanks, bro.” He turned off his ECHO, and looked down. He _very_ quickly retreated his hand, and frantically started to apologise.

Even though Jack _looked_ eight, his behaviour was still the same. So, nothing really stopped him from air locking him later.

Jack watched him, a grin creeping up his face. “So, you’re gonna buy me clothes, huh? Wow, you are going to be so broke after today, cupcake!”

Rhys laughed nervously. “Say, uhm, J-Jack?”

            “What?” The kid didn’t comment on the use of his name.

            “A-are you wearing underwear, or…?”

            “Ah, no kiddo. I go commando.” He gave a toothy grin.

            “Oh, oh my god.”

            “What?”

            “Pleease, don’t talk like that when you look eight. It’s wrong, on so many levels…”

Jack just rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

            “Let’s just get you something to wear, and then we’ll head down to R&D to fix… this…” Rhys gestured to his boss’ whole being.

            “Fine. Lead the way.”

The PA released a nervous breath, and walked to the elevator. He heard the soft, hurried, patter of small feet behind him. “Oh my god.” He whispered under his breath.

            “Not so goddamn fast, you beanstalk!” Kid-Jack called out from behind.

Rhys stopped, a wide smile on his face. “I’m walking my normal pace.”

            “Well, it’s too fuckin’ fast! Walk slower! Or, I don’t know, carry me or something. Because this is not working out for me.”

A pause, just to think this over. He looked down, just to see if the enormous yellow jumper did indeed properly cover the CEO’s butt. It did, reached to his knees even, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

Jack waited, glaring up at him.

Rhys crouched down, and lifted the little guy up. He coughed awkwardly when he reached below Jack’s butt to hold him properly.

            “Very intimate, pumpkin, but hurry the fuck up.” Was commented.

            “Just… Just shut up, please?”

            “No!” Jack smacked him across the back of the head.

            “OW!” The cybernetic man yelped. “I can drop you, you know!”

            “Don’t make me air lock you, Rhysie.” The child sang, mockingly.

Rhys grumbled something, but then just continued his walk to the elevator. He clicked on the 20th floor, and closed the doors. He felt a tiny hand sliding into his gelled back hair, and heard a soft ‘gross’. It was all fine, until the tiny fingers got stuck, and Jack started pulling.

            “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop that.”

            “My hand’s fuckin’ stuck! You shouldn’t use so much gel, it’s not safe!” In between the distress, and slight anger of his voice, Rhys swore he could hear a laugh. He kept pulling, and the PA couldn’t do anything, otherwise he would drop Jack, and that would result into being air locked.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, allowing the passers-by to hear the distressed half-scream Jack decided to emit. They turned to look, and some of them even stopped. They didn’t seem to quite recognise Jack, because otherwise they wouldn’t have dared to stare. They just saw Rhys, the scrawny, string bean PA of Handsome Jack, with a screaming child on his arm, and looking so goddamn tired already.

He stepped out of the elevator, ignoring the stares the best he could, ignoring the pulls at his hair, and ignoring the screams coming from far too close to his ear. He gave himself a mental shoulder pat. He deserved that. Good on you, Rhys.

Eventually, Jack managed to free his hand, and then proceeded to keep it close to his chest. He grumbled some words, probably deciding to keep a low profile. He hid his face, red from the screaming, in Rhys’ neck, and huffed.

            “Done with your tantrum?” Was commented.

Some unintelligible mumbling was all he got back.

            “Good.”

Rhys looked around the names of the shops that passed by. There were some cafes he never even noticed before, and decided to visit them later with Vaughn, and Yvette after this whole ordeal.

Eventually, he came across some obnoxiously yellow colours. He dared to glance up at the name, and sure enough: _The Yellow Dog Fashion Station_ was in yellow neon above the entrance. You just couldn’t miss it. It stood between humble little shops, and cafes that preferred the brown tints. It should be a crime to place such a shop _there_.

            “I’m going to put you down now, Jack. We’re here.” He didn’t wait for a reply, and just carefully placed the eight-year-old on the ground.

Jack looked drowsy, probably tired from the screaming. He was mumbling something, and blindly reaching out with his right hand. He eventually grabbed hold of Rhys’ hand. “Let’s go, beanstalk.” He mumbled, walking forward.

Rhys couldn’t help but huff a laugh as he followed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if R&D couldn’t fix this issue immediately?

Upon entering, the two were greeted by an enthusiastic saleswoman. “Oh! Look at you!” She leaned down to look at Jack. “Aren’t you a handsome young man? What a pretty jumper!”

The tiny hand clenched around the larger one.

            “But where are your pants, little man?”

            “H-he needs pants.” Rhys said. “We’ll look ourselves, he’s a bit…uhm…shy?”

            “Oh!” The lady gasped, and straightened herself back up again. “I’m sorry. We’re just kind of… We have to greet people enthusiastically, and stuff. Most of the time the kids get all jittery, and happy.” She scratched the back of her head, a yellow streak of hair falling from her ponytail. “I’ll leave you to it, just call when you need help.” She gave a wink, and a flirtatious smile, and patted Rhys’ shoulder. “Or whenever.” She walked away to tend to folding clothes.

            “…Wow… Okay.”

            “Don’t even think about it, Rhysie.”

            “W-What?”

            “You don’t have time for…that.” Jack kept his voice small, soft, not wanting to alert the woman again.

            “I do have time, sometimes. Texting is always a possibility.”

            “You don’t have time!” He raised his voice a little, pulling Rhys further into the store. “Now let’s get clothes, damn it.”

Rhys sighed, rolling his eyes. Jack let go of his hand, and started rummaging through a pile of yellow hoodies. The cybernetic man looked back, catching the eye of the saleswoman, once more. He smiled, and waved.

The eight-year-old looked back to his PA, getting annoyed that he didn’t have his undivided attention anymore. He grabbed a hoodie, and stepped on Rhys’ foot, as hard as he could. He watched the kid yelp, and turn to look at him.

            “Why?!”

Jack just glared, silent. He wanted to say something, that was easy to see since he kept squeezing his lips together, only to relax them afterwards. “…Underwear.” He eventually said.

            “Oh, shit. Yes, of course! One moment.” The lanky man wobbled away, limping slightly.

The saleswoman closed in. Jack didn’t even notice his growing pout, or his cheeks reddening with rising anger. He ‘stomped’, more like pattered, over to Rhys, and grabbed his hand. The saleswoman stopped in her tracks, looking at him. He glared back with all his might. She didn’t get any closer. Good.

Rhys looked down at him. “S-something wrong, Jack?” He laughed nervously, hands on a pair of small, yellow, boxers.

No response, just an urging pull on the hand, and Rhys followed him to the dressing rooms. “You didn’t even get any pants!”

            “Then you fetch me some, dum-dum.” Jack said from behind the closed curtain.

The PA sighed at the hardships of his job, and walked off to get some pants. He rummaged through the messy pile, trying to find something _not_ obnoxiously yellow. Did they have blue? Neutral colours? They should have blue. They have blue! Rhys pumped his fist in the air at the sight of the plain jeans, and pulled them out of the pile.

He hurried back to the dressing rooms, daring to glance at the pretty saleswoman. She was looking as well, winking at him. Rhys blushed a little in response, and gave a goofy smile. He parted the curtain slightly, and held out the pair of pants.

            “Why are they blue?” Came the young voice from behind those curtains.

            “Blue is a neutral. It’ll look good.”

Jack huffed, and took the pants. After a few minutes of waiting, the eight-year-old revealed himself. He was still wearing his worn sweater, a yellow hoodie (that looked absolutely horrendous with the yellow sweater) over it. The blue jeans thankfully fit him properly, and somewhere along the line, the kid had managed to sneak in some yellow socks with black ‘H’s on them.

            “Good…” Rhys laughed nervously, and gave a thumbs up. “You just need some shoes, and then we can go down to R&D!”

            “Nah.” Jack waved dismissively. “I want ice-cream.” He grinned.

Damn it.

            “You can get _all_ the ice-cream you want _after_ we get you back to normal!”

            “Rhysie. Pumpkin. Cupcake. Light of my freakin’ life. I want some ice-cream. Don’t,” He laughed, dryly, and if he was an adult it would be threatening. “make me scream, again.”

            “More cream, less scream, got it.” Rhys hurriedly said. “Let’s pay for the clothes, and get you your ice, ha ha.” The two walked to the register, the saleswoman waiting for them.

She blinked her eyes at Jack, maybe because of the obscene amount of yellow, or just surprised he kept the clothes on. “Tags?” She asked with an arched brow.

            “Oh, yeah. Right.” The PA turned to Jack.

Before he could say anything, the eight-year-old pulled a series of tags out of his pocket, and handed them over with a blank stare. He was utterly silent, and knowing Jack, that just wasn’t good.

Rhys took the tags, counting them, and then placed them on the counter. “We got one pair of underwear, socks, pants, and the hoodie.”

The woman nodded, scanning the tags, and seeing the right products pop up on the screen. “Is it your kid?” She asked, batting her lashes.

            “Oh, uhm. No. I-I don’t… He’s… my nephew…?”

            “Oh.” She raised her brows at Kid-Jack. He returned her stare with a glare. She watched him ball his little hands into fists, and then looked back at Rhys. “What’s your name, pretty boy?” She smiled.

            “R-Rhys.” He smiled back, just wanting to be nice. Really!

            “I’m Elicia.” She tried her very best to make her name sound as seductive as possible. She was really going for it. “We should get coffee sometime.”

            “That would be nice.” Rhys visibly calmed down, despite the redness in his cheeks caused by his shyness.

The redness in Jack’s cheeks was caused by something else.

Elicia, _ugh_ , saw it, and wasted no time in jotting down her phone number. She put the small piece of paper in Rhys’ breast pocket, and patted his chest gently. “Don’t forget to call, pretty boy.”

Rhys stared at the hand as he removed his bankcard from the scanner. For a moment, he was just speechless. “…I won’t.” He said, putting the bankcard back in his pocket.

            “Uncle.” That sounded like the calm before a storm. “Ice-cream. Now.” Jack grabbed his hand, squeezing as tightly as he probably could.

The PA winced. “Right.” He smiled at the pretty lady, and allowed Jack to pull him away from her. She blew a kiss after him, and winked again.

\---

Jack was eating his ice-cream; strawberry, lemon, chocolate, and pineapple. Why he combined those flavours was beyond Rhys, but the PA was just glad the redness in the kid’s cheek faded away.

Every now, and then, the CEO would look up, and pause his, what should be described as, eating. “What’re you doing on your comm there, cupcake?”

            “Texting.” Rhys said absentmindedly.

The eight-year-old narrowed his eyes, and put his plastic spoon down. He took a deep breath, and stood up from his chair. He walked to Rhys’ side, and looked down at the comm. He still didn’t receive any attention. How dare he?

He smacked the ECHO comm right out of his hands, and watched it clatter, and break on the floor. Rhys yelped, trying to catch the tech, but failing. “Jack!” Oh, now he was angry.

Jack folded his arms, but the glare he tried to give had no effect. His PA stood up, and his chair fell over.

            “Enough!” Rhys pointed a finger at his boss, who visible jumped. “I’m done with you!”

He had put up with the pulling, the screaming, the squeezing, the threats, the _everything_. Jack still had the mentality of an adult, so that was _no_ excuse!

The PA just walked away. Even though he could hear the kid patter after him, he didn’t stop. No, not this time. He was done. Jack could go to R&D by himself!

Rhys kept his stubborn pace up, heading to the elevator. He pressed the button to call it down, and waited. The pattering of Jack’s sock-covered feet closed in, but there were no snide comments with the words ‘bean stalk’ in them. Instead, a small hand grabbed onto the larger one.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He huffed under his breath, not wanting to look down.

The elevator dinged, and opened its doors to welcome them. They stepped in, and Rhys pressed the button for the 25th floor. The doors closed, and the elevator went up.

In the reflection of the doors, the cybernetic man could see his boss. There was no grin, but not a look of remorse either. Just blank.

            “You can’t just break my stuff, Jack. I paid a lot of money for that.”

            “I’ll buy you a new one.” Jack mumbled, not adding a nickname.

            “That’s not the point. I…” Rhys took a deep breath. “Why did you do that? I just don’t understand. You’re _always_ teasing me about not being able to get a girlfriend, and now that someone is actually interested, you go and break my comm.”

The elevator gave a ding, and the doors opened. The two walked out. “Now, who do we go to?”

Jack grumbled something, and led the way. He pushed a lab door open, and barged in without a second thought. The scientist inside turned to look at the intruders, and almost gasped when he saw the state of being of the CEO. “Wha…”

            “Yeah, shut up, dum-dum. Get this fixed.”

            “S-Sir.” The scientist started. “How…?”

            “Drank that fuckin’ bottle ya gave me, and this was the result! Which is great, if I wanted to, I dunno… What are the benefits of being GODDAMN EIGHT YEARS OLD?!”

The scientist took a step back, despite that Jack never came closer, or even released Rhys’ hand. “L-Let me check our database, I know we _must_ have a solution.”

            “Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, pumpkin.”

            “Please wait here.” The man hurried off, and disappeared through a white door.

Jack huffed, and looked up at Rhys, who still didn’t look at him. “You’re _still_ mad?” There was disbelief in his voice.

            “Will be for a while.” The PA mumbled. He was unsure as _why_ it got to him so much as it did, but he was just so irritated.

            “How can I make it better? Ya know, brighten up your day!”

            “Get back to your normal age, and do your work. Give me a day off, so I can go on a date.” Rhys joked half-heartedly.

            “All right. Settled then. Day after tomorrow. You. Me. Date.”

Rhys froze over. The doors opened, and the scientist walked back in. “Good news, and a little bad news!” He stopped in front of the CEO, and the frozen PA. “This little serum here will make it all better again.” He held up a small bottle. “Sort of.”

            “Sort of?” Jack repeated.

            “Adds ten years. If I were to heighten the dose, then it could be dangerous. It is the safest to take one dose, weekly, until your back to the right age.”

            “So, if I take it now…?”

            “You’ll be eighteen, tomorrow.”

            “Fantastic!” Jack released Rhys’, still frozen, hand, and clapped them together. “Give it to me.”

The scientist handed the bottle over, and Jack gulped it down without a second thought. He handed the empty bottle back, and tugged on Rhys’ hand. “Come on, cupcake. Let’s get some rest!”

Rhys didn’t exactly respond, just looked out the window, into space. “Oh god…” He mumbled.

The still eight-year-old rolled his eyes, and pulled his dumb PA along.

The walk/ pull to Jack’s penthouse was a bit of a daze. Rhys vaguely registered the kid entering codes, and doing retinal scans.

Next then he really knew, it was 1 AM, and he lied on a really soft bed, with an eight-(maybe now ten?)year-old stuck to his side. Eventually sleep took over, and he just shut his eyes.

 

What a day.


	2. Time of our lives pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a teenager is not what Jack remembered it to be. Blame it on the hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any possible spelling mistakes. I read it over a couple times, but there is always the possibility of missing something. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

# Chapter 2 | Time of our lives pt. 1

 

Rhys woke up with a pounding head, alone in a room he barely recognised. He groaned, and tried to push himself up. Dumbly, he fell to the side. “Wha…?” He glanced down at the reason, but couldn’t see it, because it was not there. The cybernetic arm was taken off. He huffed, and pushed himself up with one arm instead. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a yawn. Then he remembered. 

            “Oh…” Eighteen today. “Shit.” Date tomorrow. He groaned, and hung his head, just hoping that the CEO had forgotten about it. “Who am I kidding?” He asked himself at the thought.

Jack remembered the man that once, many many years ago, grabbed the last bag of crisps before him, and he _air locked_ him a month back right upon seeing his face.

Rhys stood up, scanning the room for his arm. It wasn’t there. Maybe his boss had woken up somewhere in the middle of the night, and in the spur of a fickle, teenage moment, hid the attachment. With a sigh of defeat, he just headed to the ajar door, and pushed it open.

He walked through the long hallways of Jack’s penthouse. It looked surprisingly…good? The walls were beige, and the wooden floor was like oak. Only a few pictures hung on the walls, most of them of Jack himself, and Angel. As cruel as he was to his employees, he loved his daughter.

Rhys opened the second door, entering the living area.

            “Rhysie!” Came slurred from the couch.

Oh. Oh no. He squeezed his eyes shut, not daring to look. He heard shuffling, and a loud ‘thump’. Did he dare to look yet? A drunken groan made him decide that he was in fact _not_ ready to look yet.

            “You look dumb.” Was laughed. “What…” Hic. “Are you doing there? Pfff…” Jack broke out in laughter.

With a sigh, Rhys opened his eyes, and looked down at the teenager on the floor. The teenager, that was drunk off his ass, on the floor.

            “C-come have a seat.” He patted his crotch. “Riiiiight here.” Again, he laughed, and rolled on his side. “On Captain Jack.”

            “Where is my arm?”

            “Not close enough to my dick, pumpkin. Wow.”

Well, you learn something every day, right? Like, what kind of horrible drunk your boss is. Rhys looked at the table, but spotted nothing alcoholic. He looked down at the 0% alcohol beer in his boss’ hand. He narrowed his eyes. “Jack…”

Either the man was faking it, or he was suffering from the placebo effect because he didn’t check the alcohol percentage.

The PA stepped closer, and crouched down in front of the wriggling mess that was Jack.

            “Aaah! You came to—” Hic. “Sit!” Why was he so loud?

            “I’ll just take this from you.” Rhys carefully grabbed the beer, and pulled it from the man’s hand. It was half full. He sputtered, and laughed, falling back on his butt.

Jack watched him, just so confused, but then joined in, thinking that was the best course of action.

As the two laughed, another door creaked open. Angel peaked out, looking tired, and sporting a headache. She looked at them, took a deep breath, and closed the door again. She was not ready to deal with whatever that was.

            “J-Jack—” Rhys huffed between laughs.

            “Rhysiiee.” The man wriggled on the floor.

            “This beer has no alcohol in it.” The PA managed to contain his laughs long enough to say it.

Jack’s laughter stopped, but then bubbled back up. “What’re ya talking about c-cupcake. Pfff. You’re a liar! You’re wearing your liar pants! Come on take ‘em off.”

Rhys quickly scooted back, out of the man’s grasp. “I’m not lying Jack.” He held out the beer can. “It’s a 0%.”

The CEO squinted his eyes, and stopped his attempts at getting any closer.

            “And, knowing you, you didn’t drink anything else either. Else the kitchen would be a mess, and it isn’t.”

Jack groaned, loudly, and smacked his head against the floor. “That’s Angel’s stuff…” He mumbled against the wooden planks.

            “Handsome Jack…”

            “No.”

            “The great, almighty leader of Hyperion…”

            “Stop it.”

            “Got drunk on half a can of alcohol free beer.”

Jack replied with the loudest groan to date.

            “Sobered up, Handsome?”

            “Fuck you, Rhys.”

Rhys just laughed again, and pushed himself up from the floor. “Where’s my arm, though?” He scanned the room with his ECHO-eye, but still couldn’t find it.

Some unintelligible mumbling came from below.

            “What?”

The same unintelligible mumbling, just louder.

The PA rolled his eyes, and took a good look at the teenager on the floor.

He looked relatively like the Handsome Jack Hyperion knew, but he was a lot slimmer in the shoulders, and something was just _different_. The face? He didn’t have that familiar soul patch below his lips, nor did he have his sideburns. He almost looked innocent, more than the toddler version after it opened its mouth, at least.

Jack didn’t move from the floor, just kept his face pressed against the wood. He took a deep breath. “…s somewhere in the kitchen…” He mumbled.

            “Whyy…?”

The CEO looked up, guilt everywhere. Wow. He was bad at blank facing at eighteen. “I… may have used it to open the beer can.”

            “You did what?!” Rhys very quickly stood up from the floor. He rushed to the kitchen area, and started to frantically search. It wasn’t as much search, as stare at the emptiness of the kitchen. “Where is it?!” He was started to panic. That thing had cost him so much!

Groaning came from the man on the floor.

            “Jack!”

            “…Trashcan…”

Rhys deadpanned. His arm. His cybernetic arm. _His incredibly expensive cybernetic arm_ was in the trashcan. He pulled the lid of the stupid thing, and retrieved his arm. It looked disgusting, of course it did. He sighed as he placed the food covered thing on the counter.

            “Rhysie.” The name was drawn out, becoming louder as Jack got closer.

            “Don’t call me that.”

            “It’s my eighteenth birthday, I expect a present.”

            “You threw my arm in the trashcan, and got drunk on 0% alcohol. What more do you want?”

            “Clothes that fit. Like, these sweatpants are _great_. But, I need some nice clothes for our _date_ tomorrow.”

Of course.

            “We should _totally_ go back to the shop from yesterday.” The teenager laughed.

            “I don’t think…”

            “Let’s go there! I want to go there.”

Jack had this grin on his face as he folded his arms, and all the alarm bells were going off in Rhys’ head. He was planning something, wasn’t he?

            “W-whahat kinda clothes a-are you looking for?” Jack looked a lot more intimidating than yesterday, and Rhys started to slip back into his nervous behaviour.

            “I don’t fuckin’ know. Stuff. Yellow.” That annoying grin only got wider.

            “P-put on a shirt before we go, please…”

            “Nah, I’m good.” The damned teenager flexed his arms, and chest the best he could. “Also, kiddo, don’t even, heh, don’t even think about cleaning that arm first. You won’t need it.”

            “Huh?”

            “Ya won’t need it. Leave it here.”

            “But…”

            “Rhysie.” Jack sang. “Tick tack, tick tack, time’s a wasting!”

The PA hurriedly stumbled past him, cursing under his breath.

            “Language, pumpkin!” He called after him.

When Jack heard the bedroom door slam shut, he looked back at the arm. Though he loved the yellow, he _hated_ everything else about it. He scratched his cheek, feeling the slightest beginning of a stubble. Chrome would suit him better, he thought, and he got an idea! “I am so freakin’ awesome!” He laughed, loudly.

            “Shut up, dad!” Come muffled from his daughter’s bedroom.

            “I AM SO FREAKIN’ AWESOME, ANGEL. YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HALF OF IT!”

The groan was too muffled to be heard by Jack.

Rhys stepped into his field of vision, looking very uncomfortable. He was subconsciously toying with his empty, half up done, sleeve. “C-Can I really not have my arm?”

            “No. It looks absolutely disgusting, and you won’t need it.”

            “But, if something happens then I can’t contact anyone!”

            “Exactly!” Jack clapped his hands together loudly. “Aren’t you a smart boy?” He cooed as if talking to a dog. “Now let’s go!”

The PA walked after his boss, trying to keep a certain distance. The CEO had other plans, and placed his right hand on the small of the other’s back. “Don’t be shy, cupcake!”

Rhys stammered something, but nothing that Jack thought was worth noting. The two stepped into the elevator, and the teenager took the liberty to press the button for the 20th floor. The doors closed on a smug Jack, and a petrified Rhys.

\--- 

When the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Jack pushed Rhys out. Maybe it was a little too forceful, because the beanstalk stumbled, and fell forward.

            “Rhys! Bro!” Vaughn yelped. Of course, he would deny that, but he most certainly yelped.

The PA looked up at his best friend, and gave a stupid little wave. His hand was grabbed, and the little man pulled him up.

Jack watched from just outside of the elevator. Excuse you? Why didn’t anyone notice him? Rude. He should make his presence known. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vaughn interrupted him.

            “Dude, where is your arm?!”

            “Uhm… I… Didn’t put it on today.”

            “‘Didn’t put it on today’? Bro, I’ve never seen you leave the apartment without it. You’re such a bad liar.”

            “He’s wearing his liar pants!” Jack called. The two point blankly ignored him. Wow.

Eighteen was the year you were technically an adult, but the big boys didn’t allow you to play with them, yet. Didn’t matter if you were dressed, or not.

            “Really! I’m not lying!” Rhys tried to smile, but Vaughn’s stern look made him lose it. “It’s broken, I think.”

            “Dude… No… How are you… dealing with… You know…?” The little man never wanted to say it out loud.

The teenager quirked his eyebrows up, curious.

            “I’ve got _enough_ to do to distract me from it.” The PA smiled sheepishly, and waved his hand dismissively.

            “Don’t tell me I have some sort of tragic past to unlock…” Jack mumbled under his breath. “Shit, I probably do. Ugh. Fine.” He cleared his throat loudly, and finally _his_ stupid beanstalk looked back. “I don’t like waiting, pumpkin.”

            “Is that Handsome Jack?” Vaughn asked.

Before Rhys could answer, Handsome Jack, indeed, pulled him away. God, he was glad he had long legs again! He pulled the other along to where the amazing shop would be.

 ---

Passing the ugly brown cafes, the reached the truest beauty of all available stores. Jack peaked inside before entering, and _oh_ he was pleased when he saw the stupid woman from yesterday.

            “Heh.” He put his right hand back on the small of Rhys’ back, and grabbed his left hand with the other. He straightened his back, making himself as tall as possible, and walked into the store, guiding his PA along with him.

Elicia looked up, her stupid purple lips parting to form a gasp. “…Hi…” She spoke.

            “Hey, darling.” Jack grinned impossibly wide, squeezing Rhys’ hand. “I want to get some clothes for _my date_ , and me.”

            “Uhm…W-What kind of… date?” She looked gloriously displeased, her eyes fixed on the lanky man.

Rhys didn’t dare to say anything.

            “Well, I actually have an entire day planned!” He pulled him a little closer. “Don’t I, pumpkin?”

            “U-uhm…” A blush crept across his cheeks.

            “Exactly.”

Elicia started to look less displeased, and much more uncomfortable. She didn’t know what to do, and just lamely shifted her weight from her left, to her right hip. “I need some more _details_ to help you. Are you going to need a suit? Because you won’t find it here.”

            “Nah, don’t need a suit. I want matching sweaters though.” He pulled Rhys a little closer, his narrowing eyes on the saleswoman.

She didn’t look at him at all, just at his PA. She begrudgingly motioned them to come further, and she turned to walk to the back of the store.

Jack followed, pulling, and pushing Rhys along with him. “Come on, pumpkin. You’ve got legs, use ‘em.” He commented on his stumbling.

            “I-I’m sorry.” The kid’s eyes were wide. He just had no clue what to do.

The CEO rolled his eyes with a loud, dramatic sigh, and released his hand, and removed the hand on his back. He watched the other relax a little, and starting to toy with the empty sleeve again. Jack decided to just start searching for the sweaters he had in mind, he already saw them yesterday!

Rhys slowly walked over to Elicia, whom stood with her arms folded.

            “So…” He started, scratching the back of his head.

The woman did nothing to break the awkwardness, she just stared.

            “We’re not… really going on a date… He’s just being…uhm…”

            “Childish?” She quirked up a brow.

            “Yeeaah…”

            “What about our date? Or is that also _not really_ happening?”

            “No! No, I would _love_ to go on a date with you!” Rhys tried to smile, but his trembling form gave away his nervousness.

Jack stood with his back to them, looking very caught up in picking out sweaters. He listened carefully to the conversation that was going on, waiting for the perfect moment to shove himself in the woman’s stupid, jealous, face.

            “Fine, then how about tomorrow. Let’s visit one of the cafes.”

Nope. Not happening.

Jack turned around with little grace, and stomped over. “Rhysie! I found the sweaters! Look at these, pumpkin!” He pushed the two sweaters against his stomach, and watched as his PA tried to hold them with his single hand.

            “…Great…” He mumbled.

Elicia folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the teenager. “You think that’s normal?”

God, why didn’t people recognise him? That would make everything so much easier!

            “Beg your pardon?” The CEO mimicked her movement.

            “He _clearly_ doesn’t want to go on a date with _you_.”

            “That’s none of your fuckin’ business, cupcake.”

            “It is.” She took the sweaters from Rhys, who just dumbly stood between them. “Because I am his girlfriend.”

Jack howled with laughter. “Oh, that’s priceless!” He wiped away a fake tear. “You met him _yesterday_! _‘Because I’m his girlfriend’_.” He mimicked her voice mockingly. “Pffff. Oh, I like this day. Love it.” The CEO snatched the matching sweaters from her hands. “Listen up, dum-dum. I’ll say it slowly, so even you’ll understand. He.” Jack pointed at Rhys. “Is mine.” He patted his chest. “Go jiggle your tits somewhere else.”

            “Rhys. Is that true?” She turned to the beanstalk.

            “U-uhm…I…”

            “Yes.” Jack answered for him.

            “I didn’t ask you!” Elicia yelled, angrily.

As the two continued screaming at each other, mixing in some colourful curse words, Rhys just slowly backed away. He didn’t dare to turnaround before he reached the entrance of the store. Then he just bolted away.

\--- 

Vaughn watched his best bro sit on his couch, huddled in a cocoon of blankets. He’d been there for about, what, five hours now? “Want some food?” He’d asked, on which the cocoon shook ‘no’.

            “Beer?”

            “No.”

The money man huffed, and settled down next to Rhys. “That teenager was Handsome Jack, wasn’t it? The reason you needed clothes yesterday was also him, right?”

            “Yup.”

Silence took over.

            “So, why are you cocooning?” Was eventually asked.

            “I’m waiting to become a beautiful butterfly.”

Vaughn let out a chuckle. “Of course you are, bro.”

The cocoon slumped over, leaning against its best friend. It huffed. “I’m sleeping here.”

            “I know.”

Within a few minutes, Rhys was already snoring. Vaughn’s arm was asleep, but he deemed it a crime to even think about moving. He wanted to know what had upset his friend so much. He _knew_ it had something to do with the CEO of Hyperion, because…what else could it be? He sighed, and took his no-prescription glasses off. He rested his head on the cocoon, and fell asleep himself. Midday naps were the best.

\--- 

Jack opened the door to his penthouse, all lights were off. Which meant that Angel wasn’t home, she was probably in school. He looked around, sweaters in hand, and saw that the cybernetic arm still laid abandoned on the kitchen counter.

He let himself fall down on the couch, and put one of the sweaters on. Of course, it was horrendously yellow, and it said ‘Partners in Crime’. Rhys didn’t even have the chance to see it before Miss I am His Girlfriend ruined the day within like 15 minutes.

            “Ugh. Shit.” He let his head fall back against the couch. What was wrong with him? Teenage hormones? Nah. He glanced at the arm, and groaned dramatically as he pushed himself back up.

He decided to leave Rhys alone for now. He had ‘learned’ from yesterday. He grabbed his ECHO comm to still send him a message to let him know when he was going to pick him up, but then remembered… That he broke the other’s comm yesterday. “Right.”

He put his comm away, and just got to work on the cybernetic. Rhys could _not_ stay mad if he fixed this thing up. “I am still amazing.” He huffed to himself. “Yeah. I am Handsome Goddamn Jack. I can do what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope it lives up to the first chapter. Next up is the date. Leave a comment for feedback, would appreciate.


	3. Time of Our Lives Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is going great.  
> Fic is doing well.  
> But god forbid my other novels work out. Pfff. Assholes.

It was 8 AM on a Saturday morning when Vaughn, and Rhys were rudely deprived of more sleep by loud knocking on the front door. The two groaned in unison, and Rhys curled up tighter in his cocoon. He had clearly hogged all the bed sheets sometime during the night. He poked his feet out of the mess of blankets, and pushed Vaughn’s body to the edge.

            “Stooop.” The little man moaned. “Your feet are so cold, bro.”

The cocoon huffed a laugh, sliding his bare feet under his friend’s shirt.

            “Nooo! I hate you so much!”

Rhys gave one more insistent push, and Vaughn fell off the bed. “Get the door, bro.”

The other sighed as he pushed himself up from the unforgiving floor. He scratched his arse as he walked through the small apartment. He was too sleepy to check who stood in front of the door, just guessing it would be Yvette. With a yawn, he unlocked, and opened the door.

            “Wow, you look _dead_!” A far-too-awake voice quipped far too loud.

Vaughn froze over, and looked upward to the visitor’s face. Of course it was Handsome Jack. The teenager wore a yellow sweater saying ‘Partners in Crime’, and had a rectangular mystery box tucked under his arm.

            “Uhm…”

Jack rolled his eyes, and pushed the small, weirdly buff, nerd aside. He stomped through the small apartment, already seeing a cocoon on the bed. One that strangely enough, softly snored. For a moment he just looked down at the shape, but then he pressed the box against its head.

Rhys groaned, but just curled up further in his cocoon.

Jack kept pressing the box against his head, utterly silent, and fascinated. He pushed the cocoon over, making his PA roll onto his other side.

            “Bro…” He groaned, and started to uncurl. He looked up, and his eyes widened upon seeing his boss.

Both were silent, the CEO just holding out the box that had a red ribbon around it. Rhys slowly sat up, eyes on the box. He took it from the other’s hand, continuously checking if it was okay by looking up.

Jack planted his hands on his sides, shortly glancing at the nerd in the doorway that watched them. He looked back at Rhys when he heard the unboxing.

The first thing the man in pyjamas saw was yellow. He pulled the sweater out.

_“Nah, don’t need a suit. I want matching sweaters though.”_

He looked to the side, at the sweater Jack was wearing. It didn’t look too horrifying to wear? Just said ‘Partners in Crime’, and below that were two finger guns. Then his eye caught side of something chrome that shone in the dim light of the bedroom. He looked back down, and audibly gasped. Rhys put the sweater down beside him, and took the arm out of the box.

            “Holy shit, bro.” Vaughn uttered from the bedroom entrance.

Jack kicked the door shut, and continued watching Rhys, who didn’t even seem to notice.

Rhys looked up. “You…”

            “It’s your old arm. Just better. Like, _way_ better.”

            “How long…?”

            “Couple of hours.”

            “Wow…”

Jack stepped closer, and took the arm from Rhys’ hand, whom almost complained. “Let me help you there, cupcake.” He tugged on the other’s upper body, so he could see the connection port. The CEO gently placed the arm against it, and locked it in place.

Rhys watched, and eventually moved his arm. Everything was…better! The movement was smoother, and reacted faster to the signals of his brain, and his fingers made more natural movements.

            “Jack, this is amazing!”

The man grinned. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

            “I said _it’s amazing_!” Rhys was so caught up with his new arm, that he didn’t even notice Jack’s smugness. He just kept clenching, and unclenching his fist. He activated his desktop, deactivated it, played music, just _everything_.

The teenager closed his eyes, waving his hands towards his nose as if that would get him a whiff of the compliment. “Do continue with that, cupcake.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, but obliged. “I _love_ the colour. You did great, and everything is _so_ smooth! I can barely believe you did this in a few hours. You are so good! Amazing! It’s a work of art!”

Jack faked an obscene moan, and a full body shiver. “Thaaat’s right.”

            “I can’t believe you just did that…” The PA huffed, lightly punching his boss’ stomach.

            “I’ll let you get away with assaulting me because we’re on a date today.” Was sneered.

Rhys paled for a split second, swallowing down some nervousness. Right. The date.

            “Put on the sweater, dumdum. Your nipples are getting cold.”

The kid squeaked, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Out!”

Jack just laughed loudly, and turned to the door. “Just hurry the hell up, got it aaalll planned out!” He opened the door, looking down at Vaughn. “The fuck you doing, nerd?”

Vaughn stammered, trying to look past the terrifying teenager. Said teenager just rolled his eyes, and pushed the buff man out of the way, closing the door behind him.

Rhys let out a long, dreaded sigh, and lowered the blankets. Not so secretly, he just wanted to stay in his beautiful cocoon, but he knew what depriving Jack of his fun meant… He glanced out of the window, the blinds pulled up. Did they forget to close them? Probably. He could just _see_ his body floating there.

He got out of bed, deciding to wait it out, and give Jack what he needs. He put on the yellow sweater, and looked at himself in the full body mirror. “Could’ve been worse, I guess.” He gave a nervous laugh. He quickly put on a decent pair of paints, and shoes, and walked out the door.

Vaughn sat stiffly in the corner of their couch, Jack lazily lounging, and taking up the rest of it. The teenager looked up at the sound of the opening door, clearly brightening up. “You look great! I mean. Heh. Not as good as _me_! But you look good!” He got up from the couch, and stepped over to his date. He nodded approvingly. “That messy hair of yours finishes it off.”

Rhys flushed, putting his hands on his hair in slight panic.

            “Woow. Woow. Woow. Stop that!” Jack smacked his hand away. He laughed when the other yelped, and quickly intertwined his fingers to refrain himself from touching again. “Good boy. Come on, cupcake.” He hooked his arm around Rhys’ shoulders, and pulled him along.

            “Home b-by ten!” Vaughn tried to make a snarky comment, but failed due to his nervousness.

            “Fuck you!” The teenager called back, and the front door slammed shut.

            “Y-you… Why do you curse so much?” Rhys asked, more to himself than to the man who was very persistent in keeping him as close as possible.

            “What? Does it bother your sensitive heart?” Jack leaned in so goddamn close the other could feel his breath against his cheek.

Rhys flushed a deep red. “No! Nope, not at all! So, what’ve you got planned?” He laughed a forced, nervous laugh.

The CEO rolled his eyes. “Well. First were going to get brunch, because I’ve got this feeling you like being a Mr Fancy Pants. Then… Ugh.” How was he going to unlock the sad background story again? Oh, right. “We’re going to walk in the gardens.”

Rhys’ eyebrows shot up, but he kept quiet.

            “Then we’re grabbing some late luuuunch, like. Heh. It’s also going to be a long ass lunch, stretching it almost until dinner time. Then! After we’ve done _all_ of that, for the grand finale! Nah.” Jack grinned. “Keeping that a secret.”

            “I…” The other hesitated.

            “You’ll love it, cupcake. Don’t worry.”

Rhys just gave a quiet, unsure nod, finally starting to realize the strange looks they were getting. “Oh god.” He mumbled under his breath, head ducking down in an attempt to hide himself. He pulled the sleeve covering his cybernetic arm down, and started to fidget with it.

Jack looked down at the hand fidgeting with the sleeve. “Are you being shy, or coy? I can never tell those apart.”

            “N-neither. Just… People are looking.”

            “Hmmmm.” Jack hummed, thoughtfully. “Why the hell do you care, cupcake?”

            “It’s uncomfortable!” He hissed under his breath.

Jack pulled him even closer, if that was possible. His grin was mocking, and his eyebrows were doing a suggestive wiggle. “Maybe we should go somewhere _isolated_?”

            “Nope! I’m good! Never mind!” Rhys quipped with wide eyes.

The CEO huffed, and pulled back. He grumbled something, but Rhys was just a _little_ too panicked to register it.

 ---

The two reached a small restaurant, and upon entering Rhys saw that it was completely empty. _No one_ was there, not even a cashier, or a greeter.

            “…Jack?”

            “Oh, I got the placed closed down, because I _really_ don’t feel like having to deal with other people.”

            “Right, of course.”

Jack took his arm from Rhys’ shoulders, and pulled out a chair. He didn’t say anything, just looked at the other with that ‘go on’ face.

Nervously, maybe even trembling a little, the PA took a seat. The chair was shoved back forward with just a bit too much force, causing him to fall forward a little. Jack’s hand prevented him from slamming into the table.

            “You are a special kind of clumsy, aren’t you?”

            “Y-yeah.” Rhys scratched the back of his head.

The CEO sat down on the other side of the table, and just stared at his date. He had this strange smile on his face, and it would look gentle if it weren’t for the sneer that automatically came with it. He folded his arms, and leaned back in the chair.

His fidgety date looked anywhere but at him. “A-are we going to order?”

            “Food is going to be here soon. Didn’t feel like having to wait.”

            “Oh.” Rhys wanted to ask what he was going to eat, but… He looked up for a moment, catching sight of those heterochromatic eyes, and he looked back at his hands. No, he couldn’t. He’d roll with it. It was just a brunch, nothing could really mess that up.

A familiar face entered the room. Her eyes were wide, and her figure trembling. That annoying yellow streak fell from the tight bun she had made of her hair. She carried a tray of waffles, cinnamon rolls, and a lot jam.

Jack’s grin grew impossibly wide as he watched her come closer. ‘ _Yeah, that’s it, you shit. See the cupcake, but don’t even think about touching it.’_ His stomach growled at the thought of cupcakes.

The saleswoman, now demoted to severely-underpaid-waitress, placed the wooden tray on the dark table. She straightened her back, and folded her hands together behind her back. “I have brought…” She sighed. “Waffles, and cinnamon rolls. They’re best served with any kind of jam. I have chosen strawberry, blueberry, and raspberry. On the far left you see the chili jam, which was _demanded_.” Another heavy sigh. Was that a clever attitude to have in front of a jealous man who also happened to be your boss’ boss’ boss’ boss? No.

The teenager frowned, pursing his lips thoughtfully. ‘ _No, not in front of Rhys_.’ He’d have to wait to strangle her scrawny little neck. Maybe after the date.

He watched her walk away, swaying her hips. Was she _seriously_ still trying to be seductive? Wow. Jack rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to his PA who’s eyes—if they could—sparkled with wonder to the jams. It probably wasn’t anything _new_ , but hey, they don’t have jams in the Hub of Heroism!

            “Go right ahead, cupcake.” Jack tried his hardest to have a sweet voice, and boy did he manage to get it done. He knew he did it right when Rhys relaxed, and took a cinnamon role, with a big scoop of strawberry jam.

The cybernetic man took a big bite, and almost moaned at the sheer deliciousness of it all. He took his time to savour the taste, and looked around the establishment.

It had a light wooden floor, which was a nice contrast to the black tables. The walls were a light green, and decorated with pictures, and paintings. It was so simple, but it just _worked_.

Jack pulled the small bowl of chili jam to him, and didn’t even bother with a cinnamon role, or waffle. He ate straight from the bowl, and would never admit that it was partially to impress the other man.

Rhys huffed a laugh at his behaviour. “Show off.” He quipped, before taking another bite.

A laugh was returned, and the brunch was surprisingly relaxing. Almost making the PA forget that he was in fact a PA, and that he was sitting in front of his boss.

\---

After brunch, the two took a walk in the park. Which was step 1 to Handsome Jack’s master plan to unlock the secret sad background story.

            “Come on, don’t be a freakin’ baby.”

Rhys whined loudly, trying to free his hand.

            “Stop it, Rhys. God fuckin’ damn it.” Jack squeezed his hand, and pulled him closer.

The young man bumped into the teenager, and whined again.

            “Wow. You are so rude. I treat you to brunch, and you become a whining mess. My hand could have been _anywhere_!” That shut the other up. “I’m being _nice_ , and _caring_.”

            “I don’t think there is any blood going to my hand, Jack. My fingers are tingling.”

            “No, that’s just my awesomeness.” Nevertheless, the grip was loosened.

After a few moments, the CEO caught the other staring. “What?”

            “You have freckles. Like… tiny.” Rhys laughed. “ _Really_ tiny, but I can see them.”

            “That’s because you have a, super awesome Hyperion-made, cyber eye.”

            “Or it’s the light.”

            “Pfff, no. Cyber eye, Rhysie.” Jack brought a hand up to his face. It had been so long since he felt his face _without a mask, without the damned scar_. He rubbed at his cheek, and hummed.

            “If you say so.” The PA looked back out in front of him.

Should he ask now? No, asking was too direct. Wait. “Speaking of cybernetics. Your arm looked pretty frickin’ old, and beat up. When did you get it?”

            “Oh. This one I’ve had for about... Hmmm.” Rhys hummed as he thought. “5 years?”

            “You’ve had others?”

            “Well, they weren’t cybernetic, but yes.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity, but _damn it_ , he couldn’t push it. “I could make you a new arm, instead of just improving it, ya know?”

            “It’s fine like this.” The kid smiled, almost looking coy. “I like it. Little change at a time.”

            “Right.” He squeezed the other’s hand. “Baby steps.” Rhys didn’t flinch, or pull away; he actually squeezed back.

They walked in silence for a while, the clueless PA not even noticing that the park was completely deserted except for them. Of course, Jack would make sure no one would see them. He didn’t feel like getting bothered.

Rhys stopped their walk a few times to snap a quick picture of flowers with his eye. He would always display them on his hand to show Jack. He looked so proud. He looked so… well…

Jack looked up from the picture of Egret flowers, and lifted the kid’s chin up. He pressed his lips against Rhys’, whom dropped his cybernetic arm in shock. The CEO kept it chaste, and pulled back to look at him. He was pretty sure the other was in some form of shock. “Rhysie.”

The eyes focused back on him. “Y-yes…?”

            “That was my first kiss.” Jack grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. I like reading them, though I feel awkward about responding, sorry.


	4. Time of our lives | Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the delay, and it's a little short, but hey! It's here! I was going through a bit of a rough patch in my life. I hope that I can work more on this story when the vacation swings around. Feel free to comment, love to read 'em.

Rhys was flabbergasted, looking up dumbly at his boss. He watched the man frown, and wave a hand in front of his face.

            “Heellooo? Rhysie? You in there?” Jack scratched the back of his head.

The PA slowly came back to his senses. “H-how…can…uhm.” He stepped back a bit. “You…”

Jack’s face fell upon seeing the other’s reaction. Shit. Did he fuck up?

            “That can’t have been your f-first.” Rhys stammered.

            “I was a toddler a few moments back. This counts as a complete redo!”

The kid ran his cybernetic hand through his hair, yelping when it got stuck. He heard a loud laugh, and blushed a bright red. Big hands helped free the chrome one. “Really a special kind of clumsy.”

Oh. Oh god. Rhys wanted to run, because that voice should _not_ sound so nice. Shit. Damn it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and just pressed his head against Jack’s shoulder. He mumbled something along the lines of “I’m sorry.”.

The teenager just laughed again, and wrapped his arms tightly around his PA. “Yup!”

 

The pair finished their walk, Rhys taking about twenty more pictures of various flora. Jack just watched, completely content for once. He had _almost_ forgotten about his master plan.

\---

The teenage CEO glanced at his Personal Assistant over his menu card. “What are you ordering, kiddo? We’re going to have several courses, so keep that in mind.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Got it.”

            “I was thinking about getting some chicken wings.”

            “For… lunch?” Rhys arched his brows.

            “Yeah! Ya know, when you think about it, a chicken’s wings are like arms.”

            “Right…”

            “Speaking of arms…” Jack put his menu down. “Whattuh, happened, kiddo?”

Subtle, Jack.

            “What?”

The teenager rolled his eyes. Subtlety was not one of his strong points, and _catching on_ to subtlety was not one of Rhys’ strong points. “What happened to your arm?”

            “Oh.” The kid frowned, thinking for a moment. Doubting. Was that what all this was about? Just to find out? “Why do you want to know?”

            “Because…I…Care?” He watched the other arch a brow. “I care.” He nodded.

            “Right. Well… you could’ve just asked, you didn’t need to take me on a date.” Rhys wanted to continue, but Jack interrupted him quickly.

            “I _asked_ you on a date, because I wanted to. Not because of the arm thing. This date was planned before I even knew you had a story behind it!” The CEO folded his arms, lips almost pouting in his grumpy fit. 

            “O-okay. Uhm, I lost my arm in a car accident when I was like thirteen. It really isn’t ‘sad’, or anything. Just really sucked.”

            “Then why did muscle-nerd freak out?” Heterochromatic eyes narrowed. “He said you never left the apartment without it, and asked how you were dealing with ‘you know’.” He quoted the last two words with the aid of his fingers.

Rhys sighed, and closed his menu. He quietly placed it on the table, and started fidgeting with the tablecloth. “After the accident…I-uh I wasn’t doing so great.”

‘Fuck.’ Was all Jack’s brain could muster. To his salvation, came the waiter, trembling on his legs. “A-are you ready to order, sirs?”

The PA just cleared his throat awkward, picking up his menu again. He placed his order without sparing his boss a glance. 

            “And you, sir?” The waiter turned to him with a nervous smile.

Jack looked up at him. “Same thing.” He didn’t exactly know what Rhys ordered, but was sure it was okay.

The waiter left, and Rhys finally looked at him again. “Sorry?”

            “No. No, don’t be, cupcake. Let’s not talk about it now.” He gave a toothy grin. “Let’s feast, and then get to the _best_ part of the day!”

            “Which is…?” The other tried, a smile creeping up.

            “A secret.”

            “Damn it.”

Jack laughed, and unfolded his arms to relax again.

            “Hint?”

            “Nope.” He put emphasis on the ‘p’.

The two talked a bit, trying their best to avoid any _work-related_ issues. They ate slower than they had ever done. With ‘they’, I mean Handsome Jack. He made sure to draw the late lunch out until the artificial sunset.

So, what it came down to, was Rhys watching Jack devour his later ordered chicken wings as slow as humanly possible. The PA had decided to rest his head in his hands, grown lazy from the eating.

Jack kept an unsettling high amount of eye contact while eating. “See something you like?” He asked, pieces of chicken falling from his mouth.

            “Please… Pleeaase don’t talk with your mouth full.”

The CEO gave a wide, open smile, showing off all the food that was still in his mouth.

            “You’re so gross.”

Jack laughed, and this time it was on accident that the chicken fell out of his mouth. He coughed a little, but continued laughing. “I am your boss! You can’t say that!” He wiped his lips, cleaning off the gravy sauce he had coated the meat with.

            “So gross.” Rhys tested the boundary. Luckily for him, he was nowhere near it.

His boss just stuck out his tongue. “You’re just jealous that you don’t get to eat this.”

            “I have become far too lazy to even care.”

Jack snorted, and continued his feast. He glanced at the clock, and decided that he should start hurrying. Was he getting giddy? A little bit. He _knew_ Rhys was a sap, but not the ‘I want to watch the artificial sunset’ sap. The kid liked something else, he liked seeing _everything_. The ‘no boundaries’.

Rhys continued watching the other eat, and was pleased when the chicken wings were reduced to bones. Jack took the napkin from the neck of his sweater, and tossed it onto the food. Within mere _seconds_ waiters hurried over to take the plates.

Without a word, the teenager stood, and motioned his date to come along. “Time for the best part, pumpkin.”

            “What about the bill…?” Rhys reluctantly stood.

            “Oh my god, Rhys! I am the goddamn boss here! I do what I want!” He righted his beautiful, amazing, stunning, magnificent, yellow sweater, and grabbed Rhys’ hand with a little too much force.

            “Is that a teenage tantrum I spot?”

Jack grimaced, and pulled the kid along.

\--- 

The closer they got to the highest floor of Hyperion, the more nervous poor Rhys became. It wasn’t like he had never been in his apartment (if you could call it that) before, but he was just very tense! He didn’t know what Jack had planned, and just hoped it didn’t contain him being murdered in some slow, and brutal manner.

The elevator doors opened. Did they go slower than usual? Maybe it was the fear. Jack was the first to step out, pulling the beanstalk along. He didn’t say a word as he walked through the long hallway.

Rhys squeaked in his head, fearing that this was going to go to the bedroom, but that squeak was cut short when the CEO opened a door to the right. Stairs. The PA could see him hesitate, before turning to him.

            “You’re gonna love this.” Was all he said before moving on.

The kid stumbled after the teenager, gaze aimed at his feet. He heard a door open, or well… a latch. Jack paused. “Close your eyes.”

            “W-what? Why?! I-I’m walking stairs!”

            “You’ll be fine, cupcake.” He squeezed his hand. “I got ya.”

Rhys sighed, and closed his eyes. He felt himself being pulled further, and eventually came to stand on even ground. The hand left him, and he heard the latch close. He just stood there, with his eyes squeezed shut.

Jack huffed a laugh, watching the man stand as still as possible. Shit, he looked cute like that. He stepped up behind him, and wriggled his arms between the other’s. He folded them over the kid’s stomach, and rested his head on his shoulder. “Open ‘em, kiddo.”

With a slight delay, Rhys pried his eyes open. It took him a few seconds to take in what he saw. One would think that living in space would make it seem less beautiful. Those people were wrong.

Jack had brought him up to what seemed like a glass dome. It probably wasn’t glass, but it damn looked like it. Everywhere they looked, there were stars, and planets. Elpis, and Pandora were humble in the sight, while the stars stood out like gods. He was never able to see it like this, not from his stupid little office near Jack’s, not from Jack’s office, and definitely not from his own apartment.

The kid slowly turned his head, looking at the other sights. Jack would turn with him, slowly stepping to turn the body. He decided to keep silent, which was unusual, but pleasant. He actually took him star gazing…

Once they did a full turn, looking back at where Elpis, and Pandora were, Rhys trusted himself to speak. “Thank you, Jack.” He just said.

            “Anything for you, pumpkin.” The CEO pulled him closer, kissing his cheek.


	5. Wake up call

Rhys opened his eyes slowly, neck sore from a poor sleeping position. He tried to roll over, but found himself stuck.

            “Hmph?” He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. The kid looked down at the arms that were tightly, too tightly, wrapped around his middle.

            “Hey there, sunshine.” Came the gruff voice from his boss. How he managed to sound so mature at eighteen, while Rhys sounded like a squealing school girl, was beyond the PA.

Rhys squeaked a little when the arms pulled him even closer. “H-hey Jack. Uhm… We… fell asleep?”

            “ _You_ fell asleep, cupcake.”

            “Ooooh my god, I’m so sorry!” The PA immediately jumped back into work mode, terrified that he would be air locked.

Jack listened to the stammering man, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the thick glass of the dome. He let him ramble for a while, before he asked his question: “Do you think my scar will come back?”

Silence.

            “Because…I don’t know. If it does, it’s gonna be a pain.”

            “I don’t know, Jack. You said that this was ‘a complete redo’, maybe it’ll stay away.”

            “I hope so.” But, knowing his luck, and knowing that Vaults were complete _dickheads_ , it was probably coming back.

            “Any…reason you’re holding me like this?”

The CEO rolled his eyes. “How in the _hell_ can you be this slow, pumpkin? I mean, come on!”

            “W-What?” Rhys squeaked.

            “I take you on dates, I _kissed_ you, _I made you an arm_ , I take you up to my home, and I show you the goddamn stars!”

            “I…I think you’re going to have to spell it out, because I don’t understand.”

Jack groaned, pressing his head against the kid’s shoulder. “So…goddamn stupid. I, argh. I like you, Rhys.”

            “O-oh.”

            “And before you ask: _NO_ I’m not joking.” He sighed. “You put up with my shit, and, uh, well I can respect that.”

            “…Thanks?”

            “Uhhuh.” The teenager pushed the other away, and turned him around. This caused him to have knees pressed against his chest, and feet digging into his thighs, but he was putting up with it. “Look at me.”

The PA hesitated, fingers fidgeting with each other.

            “Rhys. Look at me. Don’t run away.”

            “I-I’m not running away!” He said, all the while trying to squirm free.

Jack rolled his eyes, and grabbed the kid’s chin a little too forceful. He turned his head so they looked at each other. “Kiddo, eyes up here.”

The other _finally_ complied, and looked up.

            “I like you, ‘kay? More than in a ‘Oh look my PA has a sweet, tiny, ass’ way.

            “My ass is _not_ tiny.”

            “It’s barely there. ANYWAY. Cupcake, _I_ like _you_. What about…”

            “Oh. Uhm…” Rhys brought his flesh thumb to his lips, and chewed on it. He looked anywhere but at the other heterochromatic eyes. “I uh…”

A silence stretched out between the two, Jack’s patience, and confidence slipping away.

            “Okay. Fine.” He stood up, causing his date to fall back on the ground. “I get it. Out.”

            “What?”

            “You heard me, _assistant_. Get out.”

Rhys scrambled on the floor, the tone of his boss sending an immediate chill down his spine. He quickly made his way to the latch, opened it, and left.

Jack folded his arms, glaring at the planets in the distance.

\---

            “Rhys?” Angel watched the panicked man move around. “Where did you come from?” She set down her cup of coffee, and made her way over to him.

            “I-I-I’m _soo_ sorry, okay? I gotta go. Real fast. Real far. So sorry.” And out the door the PA went, leaving the (actual) teenager bewildered.

She flinched when the door slammed shut, bringing her hand up to the side of her head to soothe her hangover.

Another door slammed shut. “Oh my god, stop that!” She yelled at whoever it was, probably her dad.

For a brief moment, she caught sight of him. Still a teenager? Was this a tantrum then? She trailed after him when he headed to his bedroom. “…Dad?” Shit, that felt weird to say to someone one year older than you.”

            “Not right now, Angel!”

            “Yes, right now…young man!” She lodged her foot, thank god for her combat boots, between wall, and door. She forced said door back opened, and entered the mess that was her father’s bedroom. “What did you do?”

            “Nothing!”

Angel folded her arms, looking unimpressed. “Then why was Rhys crying?”

            “Crying?!”

Okay, so he _wasn’t_ crying, but it would help Jack’s slow brain progress just a tiny bit faster.

            “Yeah. Ran out the door. You better go after him.”

            “What? No!”

            “Why not?!”

            “’Cause he rejected me, okay?! I placed my heart out there, and he just…” Jack strangled the air. “Crushed it!”

The siren held her laugh, because she _knew_ how crazy the assistant was for his boss. Not just because the two gossiped together, but also because it was just plain _obvious_. “You sure he wasn’t just speechless?”

The CEO didn’t say anything, and thought about it. “…Well…”

            “He was speechless. Took too long to answer. And you ruined it.” She rolled her eyes. “Surprise. Go talk to him, before it’s too late.”

            “Ugh…”

\---

Vaughn watched Rhys pack his suitcase. “You sure that this _isn’t_ overreacting a liiiitle teeny tiny bit?”

            “Nope!” He forced his clothes to fit in it. “You know him! I’m going to die. Gotta get off of Helios, maybe go to the Edens.”

            “Bro.” The accountant halted the other’s motions by grabbing his wrists. “Breathe.”

            “I don’t have time for stupid things like _breathing_!”

            “I can’t believe I’m saying this but… explain it to him? You were just surprised, right?”

            “I don’t know!” Rhys freed his hands, and slumped down on his bed with a groan. “I don’t know if I _like_ him that way. I mean, sure, I admire his work, but we’re talking about _romance_ , bro!”

            “Yeah, so? Give it a shot then. Who knows what’ll happen.”

            “He’s barely legal right now.”

            “Lame excuse, bro.” Vaughn sat down on the bed, and patted his friend’s shoulder to comfort him. “If you don’t want to, then you don’t want to. Fine. Simple as that. But, if you think that _maybe_ this is a good idea, then go for it.”

            “Dating Handsome Jack is never a good idea… I’m just confused. I don’t know what I want.”

            “Then take a moment to think about that first, before running off to god knows where, and leaving me to pay all the rent.”

            “Way to be sympathetic for my inevitable doom, bro.”

Vaughn just grinned, and stood up. He grabbed the suitcase, and unpacked it again. “I would ask if you needed some time alone, but I’m scared you’ll run off anyway.”

            “Nah…I’m done panicking. I’ll think it over.”

            “You know where I’ll be, just scream like a girl if you need me.”

Rhys gave a thumbs up without looking.

\---

The next day, the personal assistant took a deep breath before fixing his necktie. He could do this. He could go into work, and _talk_. Fix things. He breathed out, and dusted his pants off. “Just stay calm, and maybe you’ll live.” That sounded good. He opened the door, and glanced at Vaughn before leaving.

His best friend waved, adding an encouraging smile, and a thumbs up.

 

Rhys waited in the elevator, flinching when a ping signalled the 44th floor, and the doors opened. He walked down the long hall, keeping a death grip on his necktie with both hands. He stopped in front of the large steel doors to Handsome Jack’s office. “Oookay.” He breathed out again. “This’ll be fine. I’ll be fiiiine.” He typed in the code, expecting the doors to open, but they didn’t. The red light flashed at him, the text ‘incorrect code’ teasing. He typed the code in again, and got the same reaction. “What the hell?”

            “Hey there, employee. I forgot to tell you.” A dry laugh. “You’re fired. Get lost.”

            “Fired?!”

            “Yup!”

            “B-but…why?”

            “ _’B-but…why?_ ’” Jack mocked him. “You’re shit at your job!”

            “Name _one_ thing that I don’t do right!” Rhys yelled, finding an old friend called ‘confidence’.

            “…”

            “You don’t know anything, do you?”

            “Shit, kiddo, I don’t even know _what_ you did. You’re not important.”

Ouch. Rhys was quiet for a moment. “You… You really think that?”

            “Yup! Now get lost before I aim my turrets at you.”

            “Good luck with being a CEO then.” He shook his head, and turned away. He wasn’t going to cry. Nope. No. Never.

He walked back to the elevator, spamming the ‘down’ button with all his might. He glanced up at the camera in the corner, which stood fixated on him. He flipped it off when the elevator doors parted. “You’re an asshole, Jack.” He entered the elevator, immediately regretting his decisions. Rhys held his breath, waiting to be shot by turrets. Nothing happened, maybe Jack wasn’t watching. Thank goodness.

\---

Jack had his feet kicked up on his desk, ‘enjoying’ his pretzels. He was glaring at his over packed schedule, and thought that _maybe_ it wasn’t so smart to fire his PA at this very moment. He spent a good couple-a-days free from work, and it was worse than ever. Still, he _didn’t_ want Rhys near him now. He could do this himself, he was _Handsome Jack_.

 

He couldn’t do this himself. With no one to push him to go to meetings, and R&D, Jack stayed cooped up in his office, just coding things, and eating pretzels. No one told him to go home, and get some sleep, and no one brought him coffee. It sucked. There wasn’t even anyone nearby to tease! Horrendous!

The only person to ever visit him, was Angel, just to say that she was going to bed, and so should he. But, he never listened.

This ritual, which drained the life out of him, continued for days. When the day for his next injection arrived, he just wobbled down to R&D.

 

            “Time to be twenty-eight.” He yawned. “We can stop after this one. Twenty-eight is fine.”

The trembling scientist nodded frantically. “O-of course, sir!” With his shaking hands he inched the needle closer to the CEO’s arm.

            “Wooow, hold on, kiddo!” Jack pulled away. “Stop goddamn trembling, or you’ll miss.”

            “I-I-I-I’m sorry, sir!”

            “Get a doctor to do it.” He sighed, sitting back in the chair.

The scientist seemed to actually be relieved that he didn’t have to do it, and hurried off.

Jack took out his ECHO-comm, and swiped through his messages. He frowned when he spotted Rhys’ name, well… when he spotted ‘Beanstalk’. His finger hovered over the name. No, he shouldn’t. The kid rejected him, and should be happy he was still alive.

            “Hey there, buddy!” A short doctor walked with a wide grin. She seemed utterly fearless, and kept her blonde hair in a messy, low bun. In her hand she held the needle.

            “I’m too tired for this shit, hurry the hell up.”

            “I can see that.” She sighed, sitting down on the chair in front of him. “How long ago since you properly slept?”

            “I’m not here to talk about that. Just give me the injection!”

            “Oh, I will. But as a _doctor_ I need to make sure you’re healthy.”

            “I’ll go sleep after this.”

The doctor took his ECHO-comm from his hands, and typed away.

            “What the hell are you doing?!”

            “Making sure someone is going to pick you up after this. This one is going to tire you out too much to move.”

Jack didn’t say anything, just stared at the little lady with a shocked expression.

She put the ECHO-comm away, and readied the needle. “Arm.”

He did as she said, too tired to strangle her. “Who did you message?”

            “You had a conversation standing open. Everything seemed casual, but I didn’t look at the name. So, it’ll be a nice surprise.”

            “Hmm…” The man’s eyes started to get heavy, head lolling back.

            “Told you so.” The blonde chirped happily.

            “Mmmfuck you, kiddo…” He yawned, slumping a little.

            “I already have a boyfriend, so I’d rather not.” She removed the needle, and watched the idiot man fall asleep. She leaned back in her chair, and scooted over to the chemical waste bin. She discarded the needle, and scooted towards the door.

            “Christa, you can’t take that chair!” A scientist yelled after her.

The doctor cackled. “Come get it!”

Four scientists hurried after the short doctor, but she was faster.

She scooted past a frantic, auburn haired man, and back into her office.

 

Rhys was out of breath, ECHO-comm clutched in his hand as he entered the lab. When he saw his ex-boss just sleeping in a chair he let out a half-relieved, half-furious groan. The text he had received seemed urgent: “ _Jack passed out, we can’t wake him up. Don’t think he’s eaten in days. Get down to R &D lab 3 x Christa_”.

With a sigh, the cybernetic man walked to Jack’s side, and poked his shoulder. No response. “You’re hopeless without a PA.”

 

Yes, he was.


	6. Closure

Handsome Jack woke to the sound of curses, and complaining. When he slowly opened his bleary eyes, he could see someone pacing through his room with folded arms.

            “You stupid… _asshole_.” The person grumbled. He stopped pacing. “ _Shit, kiddo, I don’t even know what you did. You’re not important._ ” He mocked in a childish tone. “Not important my ass. See where that got you? In bed. Emaciated, and sleep deprived. Good job, _cupcake_.” The kid started pacing again.

_Of course_ it was Rhys. _Who else would over exaggerate on the ‘emaciated’ part?_ Jack wanted to groan, but didn’t feel like letting the other know he was awake.

            “I try _so_ goddamn hard for you! But then of course you decide to be five…oh, excuse me. _Eight_ , and _fire_ me.” Rhys turned to him, and stopped talking. “…You’re awake.”

            “Hey.” The CEO’s voice was still rough with sleep.

            “Good, then I can go.” He grabbed his lazy-day hoodie from the chair in the corner, and put it on. “I notified Angel of your stupidity, and cleared your schedule. Though it’s not even my job anymore… Sleep for today, do as Angel says. _Eat like a normal person_.” The kid stopped by the door. “Your mask is on your nightstand, sir.” He left.

_Mask_.

Jack brought his hand up to his face, and traced the rough outlines of his scar. He cursed under his breath, cursed _himself_ for even considering that it might stay away. And now Rhys had seen it. He slowly sat up, and grabbed his mask. “…Clasps.” He doubted they came back. Just to be sure, the man brought his other hand up to feel. Nope. “Ffffffuck.” And now he was stuck inside his own house. Fantastic.

The CEO pushed himself out of bed, tossing the mask back on the nightstand, and ventured into his private bathroom to take a refreshing shower.

As he stood under the hot steaming water, he had time to think. Rhys…was pissed. Obviously, because he got fired. But he still came. The kid saw his scar. But acted no different.

Jack pressed his head against the tiled wall, grumpily staring at his toes.

Rhys had been _fired_ , yet still took the time to get everything back on track.

He grinned at the memory of his complaining. He looked cute when he complained. Ah, shit. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t think about it, Jack.”

 

Angel sat on the couch, trying her best to look like the angriest mum figure out there. With folded arms she watched her father enter the living room. She cleared her throat, and raised her head.

            “I don’t like that look.”

            “ _You_ didn’t talk to Rhys. So, you deserve this _look_.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Look, I don’t have time for this. I gotta get a doctor up here for some clasps, so I _can’t_ even go out.”

            “Use your ECHO-comm to call him up here. Those _stupid_ clasps can wait.”

            “…I want my mask first.”

            “Goddamnit, dad! You’re not a child anymore!” Angel stood up from the couch, and paced over to her father. “If you don’t hurry up, Rhys is going to _leave_ Helios. Is that what you want?”

            “I…”

            “No! It’s not! So, call. Rhys.” She punctuated her words by jabbing her finger against the man’s chest.

            “Sometimes I think that is influence I’ve got on you is _not_ the best.”

            “You wish this was your influence.” Angel snapped her fingers, and stepped back. “Just go talk to him. For me?”

            “Oh, you know I can’t deny my sweet Angel.”

The daughter gave a triumphant smile, and a nod.

            “I’ll call the doctor first, yeah? And _then_ I’ll call Rhysie.”

            “Rhys first, doctor later. Your clasps are not a medical emergency.”

            “No, but my fragile self-confidence is.”

Angel glanced down at the man’s crotch. “…Right.”

\---

Rhys had finally finished packing up his stupid suitcase.

            “Bro, you don’t have to go.” Vaughn tried again.

            “It’s fine. My parents are happy to give me some ‘shelter’.” The ex-PA huffed. “I’ll come visit once in a while.” He gave his friend a lopsided smile.

The accountant folded his arms, not quite buying it. “What are you going to do back on Eden-4?”

            “I don’t know yet. Maybe start my own company? Always wanted to do that.”

The little man sighed, shaking his head. “I just don’t get why you have to leave?”

            “I need a fresh start, _away_ from Handsome Jack, and Hyperion.” Rhys heaved his suitcase from his bed, and put on his backpack. “I can’t handle it like this.”

For a moment, they just looked at each other.         

            “You know, I always thought we’d grow up to be two old, grumpy men sharing a home, and yelling at kids together.” Vaughn said. “This kinda muddles that plan, bro.”

            “It can still happen. Maybe someday I’ll come back. Leech off of you like Yvette during lunch.”

            “ _Ha ha_.” Was mocked.

            “Walk me to the docking station, bro?”

            “…Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

 

As they walked, Vaughn made sure to go extra slow.

            “It’s a private ship, they won’t leave without me, bro.” Rhys quipped.

He received a grumble in return. “Great… _Fantastic_.”

_Fly me to the moon_ started playing. Ironic.

            “Your comm’s going off.” The accountant sometimes still had trouble figuring out where his best friend even _found_ these songs. They were so _old_.

Rhys set his backpack down on the ground, and fished out the device. A pout found its way onto his face upon seeing the name.

            “Is it Jack?”

            “Are you psychic? Yes, it is.”

            “…answer it.”

The cybernetic man groaned, and answered the call. “What?”

            “ _Come up to my penthouse, cupcake._ ”

            “Can’t.” Rhys kept his answers short, making sure that his voice never wavered.

            “ _Why the hell not?! It’s not like you have something better to do!_ ”

            “Mhm.” He continued walking.

            “ _Get your arse up here._ ” He could hear Jack moving around. “ _Where are you?_ ”

The kid didn’t answer, instead glancing at Vaughn. “I gotta go, Jack.” He sighed.

            “ _Don’t you dare hang—._ ”

Rhys hung up, handing the device to his friend, whom took it with a questioning look.

            “I’ll leave it here. If he calls again, just… don’t answer it.”

            “You just disobeyed Handsome Jack.” The shorter man gaped.

            “Yup.” He popped the ‘p’.

They continued walking in silence, the wheels of the suitcase being the only sound coming from either of them.

The doors to the docking stations parted for them automatically. Vaughn looked down at the ECHO-comm in his hands, a message blinking at him: _“Keep him busy, nerd.”_ It said. The nerd glanced up at the nearby camera, and gave a nod. He didn’t know if the CEO saw it, but it gave him a ‘cool’ feeling. He could do this. The task was simple.

It would be if Rhys _waited_ for him, instead of continuing to walk to his ship.

The accountant quickly ran after him, catching up within a few seconds. “Thanks for waiting.”

            “You know how these people get. I’ve got to hurry up if I want a pleasant ride.”

            “I… just… Let’s take one last picture together!” Was that the best he could do?

            “Can I just get my suitcase in there before that?”

            “No, let’s take one now!” Vaughn, a little man with big muscles, quickly yanked his best friend back, and readied the camera on his own ECHO-comm.

Rhys rolled his eyes, but gave a bright smile in the camera.

The picture was taken, all-in-all delaying the company man for a good ten seconds. The lanky man righted his backpack, and continued walking.

 

            “There he is, finally!” The captain of the ship pushed himself away from it, and stepped forward. He held out his hand. “I recognised yer face!”

With a smile, Rhys took his hand with his flesh one, and firmly shook it. “Sorry. I got uh held up for a little bit.” He looked back at his friend, whom stood a few meters away, looking around nervously.

The captain took Rhys’ suitcase, and backpack, loading them onto his ship. “Yer ready?!”

The kid cringed at the man’s loud voice. “I think so, yeah.” He still smiled, ever the polite man. “Just have to say goodbye to my friend.”

            “Take yer time, pal. I’ll be waiting inside!”

Rhys turned to his little buddy, holding out his arms. “Hug?”

Vaughn quickly complied, huddling himself in the lanky frame of the other. He tightly wrapped his arms around him.

            “Can’t…breathe…” The ex-PA gasped with a smile.

            “Shut up, idiot.” The accountant squeezed tighter. “ _You’re_ leaving, so let me have this one.”

            “All right, all right. Get that stick out of your butt.” He patted his back. “As I said; I’ll visit.”

            “Like you’ll have time when you start your _stupid_ company.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “I’ll always make time for you. But… you’ve got to let me go now, bro.”

            “He said to take your time.”

            “Yeeaah, but I don’t want to be a dick, you feel me?”

            “Yeah.” Vaughn rubbed his face against his friend’s chest, but released him. He couldn’t stall anymore. “You really don’t want your comm?”

            “I _really_ don’t want it. I’ve got your number memorised, and I’ll give a call as soon as I can.”

            “Why don’t you want to keep it?”

            “…” Jack’s name hung heavy in the air, not even needed to be spoken.

Rhys gave his buddy one last shoulder path, and turned away. “Bye, Vaughn. Tell Yvette bye too, since she was apparently too busy to come.”

The accountant nodded, folding his arms, and letting his shoulders sag.

 

            “OUT OF MY FUCKIN’ WAY!” Jack’s voice boomed from the entrance of the docking station.

            “Rhys, wait!” Vaughn called out, one last, _desperate_ attempt to stall it out.

The cybernetic man looked back. “What?” He hadn’t heard the voice yelling, but soon he caught sight of the man that matched it.

The CEO pushed Vaughn aside, and came to a stop in front of the man he fired. He was panting like a dog, squeezing his knees with his hands.

Rhys watched him. “Uhm…”

The man held up a finger, continuing to wheeze. He straightened his back, and looked at him. “Don’t go.”

The other watched him. “Your mask is…”

            “Not as important as you.” Jack scratched the back of his head. He was _really_ bad at this. “Listen. I…” Handsome Jack doesn’t say sorry. “I’m sorry for all this shit. Okay? I’m re-hiring you! So, get your arse back up to my office.”

            “No.”

            “What…?”

            “I’m going home, Jack. I don’t want the job.”

            “But… kiddo. Come on. I… I _ran_ all the way down here!”

            “I noticed, but—.”

            “Rhys. I’m begging you.” Jack was starting to panic, unsure what to do. “Damn it!”

            “Why should I stay?” Rhys folded his arms, watching. Waiting.

            “Because…” The CEO stepped closer. “Because I _really really_ want you to. _I know_ you probably find that a shit reason! But, I need my PA.”

            “Then get another.”

            “I need _you_!”

The cybernetic man flinched a little.

            “I didn’t mean any of that crap when I fired you. I was… upset to say the least.” He took another step closer, and grabbed a hold of the kid’s hand. “Please, Rhys. Come on. For me? For Angel? For that nerd over there?” He cocked his head in Vaughn’s direction for a moment.

Rhys huffed a laugh, looking away for a bit. “I don’t know, Jack…”

Jack took a deep breath, and lifted Rhys’ head so they looked at each other. He pressed their forehead together, and then their lips. He brought his hands to the kid’s waist, and wrapped his arms around him. “Please?” He asked.

            “You’re an arse.” Was whispered back.

            “Still the arse that ran down here to get you.” The CEO grinned.

            “And it’s incredibly cheesy.”

            “You like cheese.”

            “This doesn’t mean I forgive you for the shit you pulled. Especially now that you’re supposed to stay in bed.”

            “I’m afraid you’re going to have to walk me back to it. I think the injection affected my memory, and I don’t remember the way.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, almost hard enough to look in the back of his head. “Fiiiine.” He groaned as if it was a chore.

Vaughn ran past the two. “I’ll get your stuff back!” You could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

            “Rhysie?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Do you like me?”

The kid took a while to answer. “…I do.”

            “Since when?” He cooed.

            “For how long have I been your PA?”

            “Two years.”

            “One year, and eleven months.” He smiled.

Jack smiled back, pressing his lips against the other’s again. “Good. Say… how far do you want the cheesiness to go?”

            “Give me all you got.”

“Of course, princess.” A challenge. The CEO liked those. He stepped back, and in one fell swoop lifted the other off the ground. The kid squeaked, grabbing onto him. Handsome Jack laughed, and carried his _stupid_ PA back inside Helios like the _princess_ he was.

\---

2 YEARS LATER

Rhys fixed his red tie in front of the mirror, glancing a few times as the hump of blankets that was his boyfriend. The sight caused him to smile at himself. He moved towards him as quietly as he could, his socks helping him with that. He kissed the man’s forehead. “I’m going to visit Vaughn, handsome.”

Jack grumbled something, looping an arm around the other. “Mmm…” He yawned, and cracked an eye open. “When will you be back, cupcake?”

            “Early noon. Then we go to the waterpark.”

            “Yeah.” He grinned. “One more kiss.”

The beanstalk complied, leaning down, and kissing his lips quickly. “Love you.”

            “Love ya too, kiddo. …I love my bed.” He trailed off.

            “Mhm.”

            “And Angel…” A yawn. “Pretzels…” He snuggled back into the blankets. “But you the most.”

            “I feel honoured.”

            “You should.” Jack said before falling back asleep.

 

The days were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I should apologise for the cheesiness? But I'm in a cheesy mood, and then this happened. It was nice to get back into writing like this for a bit again. I feel like I can properly start working on my own novels again. First up? I'll work on E.L.I. again, and The Fox. Throw in the two children's books I've got drafted out, and I'll be packed with work again!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts, would appreciate it. First time writing 'fun' stuff.


End file.
